


骗子

by AArcTa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AArcTa/pseuds/AArcTa
Relationships: 千至
Kudos: 16





	骗子

茅崎不在的时候，屋子里总是格外安静。  
卯木将失眠归咎于下午的咖啡，尽管那是一杯含奶量超高的拿铁。无论如何，总不能承认睡不着是因为没有茅崎猛敲键盘的声音，他又没有受虐倾向。  
他尝试回忆从前独居的日子，用以平慰失眠带来的焦躁。不过失眠和自主减少睡眠是两码事，住进宿舍后，他尝试着学习普通人的生活节奏，按时三餐，偶尔运动，但睡眠障碍始终没有解决。茅崎曾在凌晨四点被他睁眼躺在床上的样子吓到，不过也只是几秒钟而已，那个没心没肺的家伙顶着鸡窝一样的头发栽进枕头里，说，太好了，原来前辈也是熬夜党。  
有什么好的，有时候他觉得茅崎这家伙就是欠收拾。  
懒，熬夜，把屋子弄得一片狼藉。  
还很会撒娇。  
挑着你把脏衣篓抱出门的时候撒娇说顺便一起，在你忍不了卷起袖子收拾房间时坐到沙发上扮演安静的蘑菇，赶资料时要喝水喝茶喝酸奶，抽卡前还一定要赖着你玩一把猜硬币。  
他撒娇，耍赖，装无辜，他叫你前辈，哥，爸爸。

救命，怎么又是茅崎。

卯木闭了闭眼睛，十一点半，那只妖精还没回来。  
手机就在枕头边，也许应该打个电话，以什么身份都好，同住的室友，需要睡眠的长辈，再不济，脾气不好的爸爸。  
但是，是联谊啊。  
他会似笑非笑地说“真是煞风景啊前辈”，他怎么会放过让自己吃瘪的机会。  
卯木把手机推回枕头下面，决定再给自己半个小时的时间。

过了一会儿，他听见格外沉重的脚步声，接着房门被打开，卯木下意识地将手挡在眼睛上方，但灯却并没有亮。  
他对着黑暗喊了一声：“茅崎？”  
窸窸窣窣的声音短暂地停下来，秒针移动的声音无限放大。  
“嗯。”  
卯木几乎立刻翻身坐起来，他非常确定茅崎的状态不对，也许是喝醉了，或是出了其他的意外，他的声音很低很低，像是隐忍痛苦。也许是受伤了。  
他在床尾截住茅崎，茅崎有些抗拒他的贴近，贴着墙蹲下身，蜷成小小的一团。卯木嗅到茅崎身上的烟酒味和乱七八糟的香水味，他皱了皱眉，在杂乱的气味中分辨出一股诡异的甜香和稀薄的血腥味。  
“你受伤了？”卯木说着，便要伸手去开灯。  
“别，别开灯。求你。”  
茅崎抓住他，手心湿湿黏黏，卯木将他的手摊开，放到面前嗅了嗅。茅崎以为他会伸舌舔，整个人瑟缩了一下。  
他浑身都在发烫，手指蜷缩的时候碰到了卯木的脸，这点触碰让他有些失控，先是指尖，然后是手指，接着整个手掌都贴了上去。从侧颔到耳后，顺着动脉线滑倒脖颈，手臂因此舒展开。卯木的手从他打开的手臂防线伸进去，强硬地抬起了他的下巴。  
卯木的手滑腻腻的，全是汗，他抬得很高，以至于茅崎不得不仰着头。茅崎大口大口地呼吸着偏冷的空气，但体温并没有降下去，他需要更凉的东西。  
他的手已经不受控制地钻进了卯木的睡衣领口，在肩胛骨和锁骨反复揉搓抚摸。卯木握住那只手的手腕，说：“我开一下灯。”  
“别。”茅崎攥住掐自己下巴的手，两人陷入僵持，“酒里被人放了不干净的东西，很难看，别开灯。”  
卯木有些难以置信，他正要说什么，茅崎偏下头，嘴唇贴到他的掌心，囫囵地说：“别骂我，我错了，爸爸。”  
卯木什么话都说不出来，茅崎讨好地啄他的手掌，见卯木不为所动，便倾身过来抱他。卯木揽着他的背，说：“我们去医院。”  
“我不想去医院，”茅崎压着他，膝盖顶到卯木两腿间，很硬，也很热，“你也不想。”  
卯木托着他的背将他从地上拽起来，两人跌跌撞撞走进浴室，打开灯的时候茅崎将脸埋在了卯木的颈窝，被卯木推到了墙壁上。  
这下卯木终于看清茅崎的样子，衬衣发皱，沾着各种污渍，袖扣扯掉一只，袖口有干涸的血渍。茅崎拉着他的手，逼迫他摊开手掌心。他的手掌有几道口子，腕骨青了一块，伤口不深，但血和汗水黏在一起，很狼狈。  
茅崎赤脚踩在地砖上，空闲的手伸下去解自己的西裤，一边凑上来胡乱的亲吻卯木的下巴。  
“总觉得你明天就会后悔。”卯木躲闪着，嘴唇擦过茅崎的眼睛，麻酥酥的。  
“那我就应该脱掉衣服和那个下药的家伙上床，而不是把他暴打一顿。”  
茅崎够不着他的嘴唇，于是报复似的咬他的喉结和侧颈，他问：“所以你呢？要被我暴打一顿，还是和我上床？”  
回答他的是一声短促的笑，卯木扳着他肩膀把他推到墙壁上，接着打开花洒将他浇了个透。茅崎猝不及防被水淋了个遍，张嘴想骂人，嘴里却闯进来一条灵活的舌，舔过齿列，顶他舌下的柔软。他不得不被动地接受这个有些粗暴的吻，用残存不多的理智思考如何扳回一城。  
他将全部的意识用于琢磨这个亲吻，以至于衬衣什么时候被脱掉都不清楚。卯木踩着他的裤子，托着他的屁股解放他被束缚的脚踝。茅崎踩在地砖上，脚趾蜷缩，深吻让他有些缺氧，热水浇得他身上又红又热。他急不可耐地贴近卯木，手从对方胸口摸到腹部，顺着往下摸时被截住了手反剪到自己身后。他只好将自己往前送，用胯部的不断挤压疏解隐忍的欲望。  
卯木松开他的嘴唇，茅崎睁开眼，有些迷茫和不知所措。卯木亲了一下他的眼睛，往手心倒浴液，贴上茅崎的背和腰。他贴着茅崎的嘴唇问：“你打了他，他碰你哪儿了？这里？”  
他揉他的手指，在指缝来回扣弄。  
“嗯。”茅崎只能发出动物一样的哼声。  
“这里呢？”卯木摸他的腰，在腰窝处流连，“有没有抱你？”  
“......嗯。”  
卯木咬了他一口，手碰到他的胸口，按压，拨弄，不待他问，茅崎急忙说：“没有，这里没有。不要碰。”  
卯木笑了声，吻他嘴唇，手伸下去，摸他的大腿，从外侧到内侧，越来越细腻，越来越热。他曲起手指拨弄阴囊，被茅崎夹紧腿夹住，茅崎有些喘，但还是骂他：“好下流。”  
“我觉得还好。”卯木笑笑，搭在茅崎后腰的手顺着臀缝往下摸，揉捏紧实的臀肉，他很用力，茅崎觉得有些痛，想躲，但身体不舍得，他隐约知道接下来会发生什么，身体比意识更诚实，血液里燃烧着隐秘的欲望。  
沾满浴液的手指伸进臀缝时，茅崎还是忍不住往前躲了一下。卯木一只手揽着他的腰，亲吻他的耳骨，“别让我停下。”  
茅崎放松了些，握住卯木勃起的性器，说：“说得好像让你停你就会乖乖听话一样。”  
“会啊。”卯木垂眼看着他，“真的。”  
茅崎伸手捂他的眼睛，也许是摘掉眼镜的缘故，卯木看他的时候显得很专注，很认真，他不敢多看。  
手指进入的时候，他感受到一种诡异的不适感，卯木在吮吻他的胸口，舌头在皮肤上游走，但这都没有办法让他转移注意力。他觉得身体正在被破开，他将会失去对身体的掌控权，他的秘密会被窥视，他藏匿的爱也岌岌可危。  
卯木的手指在甬道进出，按压肛口和内壁，他做得很小心，忍耐让他有些烦躁，茅崎站不太稳，大半个身子都倚靠着他。茅崎的身体很紧很热，他不得不使用更多的浴液，抽出手指的时候，茅崎膝盖一软跪了下去，磕到了膝盖。卯木拉着他的手，想将他抱起来，茅崎抬头迷茫地看了他一眼，眼尾很红。  
卯木觉得自己也许有些施虐倾向，否则他应该直接将茅崎拽起来，而不是纵容他将自己的性器含入口中，并因此感受到生理和心理的双重快感。茅崎并不打算给他做完全部，他只是含了一会儿，被硬物填塞口腔的滋味并不好受，口水从嘴角往下流，他吐出来，用舌头舔。  
他堂而皇之地偷懒和取巧，卯木将他拎起来，面对他的脸却狠不下心生气，认输一般地回应他的索吻。  
卯木将他转过去，教他扶着淋浴开关，腰背伏低。卯木俯下身，顺着他的脊骨往下吻，吻过腰窝，落在尾椎。亲吻像一场不知终结的雨，他想起看过的故事，有人因为爱上雨，丢掉伞，死在雨夜里。  
他没有伞，他要被淹没了。  
他是被痛楚拉回现实的，疼痛从身后蔓延到全身，每一寸神经都因之战栗。他艰难地睁开眼，想回头却被扳住了下巴，卯木拧着眉吻他的后颈，让他不要回头。茅崎张嘴咬他的虎口，他不知道为什么会这样，同一个人，给他雨，又给他痛。  
身体里的性器停在最深处，他听到沉重的喘息声，分不清是谁的，狭小的浴室里升腾起欢愉的前奏。卯木扣着他的肩膀，开始抽送自己。疼痛依旧，但快感正在蓄积，茅崎隔着迷蒙的水雾看自己掌心的伤口，血已经不流了，他觉得可惜，他想将血抹到卯木脸上，弄脏他，让他沾上自己的气息。不只是把穿过的衣服扔到他的床上，也不只是咬过一口的食物夹到他的盘子里。他们是一样的人，一样恶劣，一样下流，活该在这干干净净的人世间彼此伤害，又相拥舔伤。  
他被卯木用柔软的浴巾裹住放倒在床上，卯木压上来，将浴巾拆开，舔弄他的胸腹和肚脐。卯木握着他的脚踝让他曲起双腿，细碎的吻从他磕到的膝盖一路落到腿间。卯木从下而上地舔他的阴茎，用粗糙的下巴摩擦他敏感的囊袋。茅崎忍不住夹腿，却被更用力地分开，卯木将他含住，深深浅浅地吞吐，茅崎抑不住喘，呻吟声从喉咙滚出来，在空寂的房间里回荡。  
卯木欺身上来堵他的嘴，一手握住他的性器，一手抬起他的臀将自己送进他的身体里。  
“咲也他们会听到。”卯木捂住茅崎的嘴，挺动腰胯一次比一次撞得重，茅崎出不了声，小狗般呜咽。  
卯木在他耳边哄：“小声一点，乖。”  
茅崎眨眨眼睛，一滴眼泪从眼尾滑落，被卯木吻掉。卯木松开手，听到茅崎小声说：“轻、轻一点，我忍不住。”  
卯木身下不停，撩开他额前的头发。  
茅崎一直喘，费了很大力气才不至于一句话说得支离破碎：“......用了药我忍不住，你轻一点。”  
他勾着卯木的脖子亲吻他的嘴唇，讨好地说：“疼疼我，爸爸，前辈......疼我。”  
卯木吻他，爱抚他，却让他更疼。他被握着脚踝从床上拖起来，跪趴着，承受身后的顶撞和舔弄。身体仿佛破了一扇窗，他看见浓重的黑夜，无星无月。药效在不断消退，他开始感受到冷，他需要拥抱，但梦要醒了，荒唐要散了，他躺下来，有些难过，手掌摸到自己的下腹，被卯木捉住了手腕。  
他被牵引着摸自己的后穴，指节从撑开的肛口伸进去，摸到身体内部的柔软和紧致。他碰到卯木留在外面的一截性器，接着揉搓他的阴囊，他们互相做着手活，释放在沉闷的喘息声里。  
卯木从他身体里退出来，茅崎觉得大腿内侧的肌肉在抽搐，后面也有东西在往外流。他有些后怕，窗户漏了一点光下来，他看到自己斑驳狼藉的胸口。卯木依旧在吻他，他不知道自己流了眼泪，卯木的吻时轻时重地落在他的眼尾，过了一会儿，将他的手扣在床上啄吻他受伤的掌心。  
他被吻得情动，推着卯木，再要了一次。  
没有了药物的作用，再加上姿势的原因，他做得更辛苦，但害羞让他更加敏感，他甚至不敢直视卯木的眼睛，只是拥抱着他，下巴贴着他的肩窝，时断时续地喘息。  
卯木托着他，不时吻他清瘦的肩膀，他问：“药效过了吗？”  
茅崎的动作停了停，随后继续。  
“没有。”  
骗你。  
也骗自己。


End file.
